Dark Yugi and Maico's Duel
" }} Dark Yugi and Maico's Duel was a Project R.A. Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! R between Dark Yugi and Maico Kato. Events Prior events Macio was one of the thirteen Card Professors hired by Yako Tenma to face Yugi Mutou during Project R.A. After defeating Kirk Dixon, Yugi reached a point where his key card couldn't take him any further. He looked around for a Duelist and spotted Maico. At first, he didn't think Maico was a Duelist and asked her if she'd seen one. He pointed to his Duel Disk and asked if she'd seen anyone with something like that attached to their arm. Maico replied that she hadn't, but showed knowledge of Duel Monsters and soon identified herself as his opponent. A Duel Disk floded out of a compartment on Maico's wheelchair and Yugi switched to Dark Yugi. The Duel ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Big Shield Gardna" in Defense Position (DEF: 2600). ;Maico's turn Maico Summoned "Leprechaun" (ATK: 400) and equipped it with "Poison Crossbow". "Leprechaun" attacked "Big Shield Gardna". The effect of "Poison Crossbow" before damage calculation. Dark Yugi said it looked like Maico was a real Duelist after all. Maico replied that she was happy to hear that from the Duel King himself and wondered what she would buy for her grandchildren when she won the cash reward. Dark Yugi apologized and said that he was the one going to win. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Jack's Knight" (ATK: 1800) and got it to attack "Leprechaun". However Maico activated "Deep Forest", allowing "Leprechaun" to hide from the attack. ;Maico's turn Maico Set a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Leprechaun" attacked "Jack's Knight" and the effect of "Posion Crossbow" destroyed "Jack's Knight". With "Leprechaun" back in sight, Dark Yugi used "Spellbinding Illusion" to hold it in place and lower its ATK (ATK: 400 → 0). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (ATK: 1500) and got it to attack "Leprechaun" (Maico: 4000 → 2500 Life Points). With a member of the Forest family destroyed (In the English manga, the requirement was a Beast-Type monster), Maico was able to pay 1000 Life Points (Maico: 2500 → 1500 Life Points) Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (ATK: 2600). Maico explained that the woods were weeping the death of one of its residents and this caused the forest's guardian to appear to get revenge. ;Maico's turn Dark Yugi thought he would be safe as he could use the effect of "Deep Forest" to hide "Gazelle" from attacks. However "Maico" equipped "Chameleon Colors" to "Green Baboon" camouflaging him into the forest and allowing him to attack Dark Yugi directly (Dark Yugi: 4000 → 1400 Life Points). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Tributed "Gazelle" to Summon "Archfiend of Gilfer" (ATK: 2200) and activated "Flames of the Archfiend". Maico tried using "De-Spell" to negate it, but Dark Yugi also used "De-Spell" to negate her "De-Spell". "Flames of the Archfiend" destroyed "Deep Forest", inflicted 1000 damage to both players (Dark Yugi: 1400 → 400 Life Points, Maico: 1500 → 500 Life Points) and lowered the ATK of "Green Baboon" by 1000 (ATK: 2600 → 1600). "Arhfiend of Gilfer" attacked and destroyed "Green Baboon" (Macio: 400 → 0 Life Points), causing Dark Yugi to win. Atermath Maico gave Dark Yugi the next key car. Both players said that they were glad to have dueled each other and Maico said her grandchildren would love to hear this story. Cards used References * Category:Project R. A. Duels